cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Sets the Sun
Operation "Forever Sets the Sun" is an almighty battle where the Allies, in their joint drive for Tokyo, defeated Crown Prince Tatsu. Meanwhile, the Soviets secretly demonstrated their treachery via abandoning them or besiegeing Mt. Fuji, where Emperor Yoshiro is stationed at. Act 1: The Great Hold-off In order to clear the path for the Allied invasion force, the Allies, led by their commander, held off many Imperial counterattacks. To make way for a Soviet invasion they had to destroy a blockade in front of the Shirada Docks. When setting up, however, Krukov and Cherdenko demonstrated their treachery by tricking them into believing they can't arrive. The First Wave of Imperial Attacks were Defender VX Turrets. The Second Wave of Imperial Attacks were another set of Defender VX Turrets. The Third Wave contained two Dojo Cores and two Mecha Bay Cores. The Fourth Wave of Imperial Attackers had the full might of the Imperial Navy including two shogun Battleships, a battalion of Tsunami Tanks and even squadrons of Sky Wings. Act 2: Psionic Decimation After Tatsu told the Allied Commander and his forces their Soviet cobeligierents deserted them, he unraveled and unleashed three Psionic Decimators to reduce the Allied invasion bases to nothing but psi-ravaged cinders. Only through the Allied Commander's strategies did the ConYards and any unit far away from the bases made it through the Psionic Storm alive. After the Decimator attack, 2 Chronospheres appeared and after one of the commanders transporting an MCV across the area they received more funds to rebuild and/or repair everything they have lost. Act 3: TokyObliteration Lisssette used the Chronosphere to warp her MCV across the Harbor, along with several Mirage Tanks and Athena Cannon reinforcements. Target #1: 3 Psionic Decimators A Forcefield, formed by the Nanoswarm Hive, protected the Superweapons and the Allies waited 30 seconds until the Nanoswarm Shield disperses. During the paitent waiting for the right time to strike, Apollo Fighters protected the Century Bombers by fending off Jet Tengus, while Vindicators bomb the grounded Defender VX Turrets. After holding off the Imperials, the Nanoswarm Shield protecting the Decimators dispersed. The Psionic Decimators are vulnerable. The Allies gain revenge by using 4 Century Bombers, escorted with Vindicators and Apollo Fighters, to level the 3 Decimators which almost annihilated the Allies. Bombs were seen falling from the sky and destroying the Psionic Decimators and level some King Oni Guards as well. Target #2: Tenzai Robotics Located on an artificial island NW of the Allies Base was Tenzai Robotics, responsible for the Imperial Army's Vehicles. This robot-manufacturing factory was alerted to the Allies' presence and thus manufactured a sizeable robot army, namely Striker/Chopper VXs, Mecha/Jet Tengus - and even the monstrous King Onis - after them, in their bid to drive the invasion force off. The Assault Destroyers - and the Allied Commander's strategy - proved to possess more firepower than Tenzai Robotics can handle, even though some met their end by several King Onis. Target #3: Nagama Dojos The Nagama Dojos represented a threat to the Allies' footsoldiers. That Infantry facility was known for training and sending the Imperial Army's Infantry, namely Shinobi, Rocket Angels, Tankbusters, Imperial Warriors - and even the much-dreaded "Yuriko Omega" herself - to storm the Allies' invasion base. The Peacekeepers fired their shotguns and took out as many Imperial troopers as possible, even if some meet their end by the Shinobi and "Yuriko" herself. In a matter of seconds, Tanya detonates the C4 in the Nagama Dojos, while the Javelins activated their special ability and rapid fire on the Imperial Vehicles. Yuriko Omega put up an impressive fight but even she meet her end at the hands of the Allied Commanders. Target #4: Shirada Docks The Shirada Docks was the worst part. Naval warfare is a military department the Empire always exceled at, and their mighty Imperial Navy, manufactured by these ancient Docks, proves it. It sent the entire Imperial Navy after the Allies, but even the Shogun Battleships were eventually shrunken down to size and finished off with Assault Destroyers. The Aircraft Carriers sent their Sky Knights to send these old and ancient Docks straight to, as the sailors say, "Davey Jones' locker". The Shogun Battleships tried to counterattack but they ended up being sunken like the Naginata Crusiers. Act 4: Land of the Setting Sun In one final attempt to crush the Allied invasion force in their drive for Tokyo, the Empire's most powerful fleet, commanded by the militarist Prince himself, has arrived to defend Tokyo, but despite all their might and weaponry, the Imperial Fleet - thanks to the Allied Commander and his Assault Destroyers - was reduced to a graveyard of Shogun Battleship wrecks. The allied navy now truly rule the seas. With Tatsu now out of the way, the Allies unleashed the Chronosphere to warp their tanks over in order to finish the Empire by stabbing at the heart of their military, specifically, Toyoma High Command HQ. Once the Chronosphere warped in 12 Guardian Tanks these tanks shelled everything and even the King Oni got overwhelmed by 90mm gun shells firing at each other. King Oni fell after King Oni, tsunami Tank blew up after Tsunami Tank, Jet Tengus and Chopper VXs got downed by Apollo Autocannons and finally Athena Cannons used their long range to destroy the Wave Force Towers thus clearing the way for the Tanks to destroy Toyoma High Command. Every Imperial Surrendered afterward. Aftermath With Emperor Yoshiro assassinated in the hands of the Soviet Commander at Mt. Fuji and the Allies reduced Tatsu's supposedly invincible fleet to ruins and smashed Tokyo all the way down to no more than ruins of its past glory, it is without a shadow of a doubt the War was all over for Japan. Let there be no doubt of the following fact: The Empire of the Rising Sun had set. Gregor defected to the Allies and told them about Cherdenko and Krukovs attempt to get revenge for Ackerman's attempt on destroying Moscow. Now the Allies knew that the Soviets ditched them in the first place. The Soviets used the Empire as a lure to distract the Allies, so they could attack the undefended Allied cities and leaving only the Allies and Soviets now. Category:Allied Red Alert III missions